Quests
task ' Collect 10 Grass Fruits. Reward: Gathering and Alchemy 'Gravestone Text in the Spider Cave ' Rank C Mission Description: Enter the spider cave and jot down the text found from the gravestone deep inside the cave. You are not allowed to form teams. If a player forms a team, or accepts healing from other players, then the mission will instantly fail. At that, you will need to wait another 72 hours before re-applying for the mission! Starting Cost: 10 Silver. Reward: Healer promotion. 'in the Spider Cave ' Rank B Mission Description: Enter the spider cave and kill the spiders within the cave. Bring back 100 spider fangs to the captain of the soldiers. If you do so, you will receive a grand reward. If you can kill the Mother Spider, you will receive an even greater reward! Reward: 7000 exp Bonus Reward (Kill Boss): Bee Seal 'Medicine ' Rank B 'Letter ' Rank AA Requires 15 Charm to start. Description: With Duke Luo Lei’s letter, you must go to the Phoenix Valley to find General Pei stationed there. Give this letter to him, and he will give you your new quest! Reward: 29000 exp, 200 gold, 7 charm, Locked Battle Boots! 'of Strength ' Rank AA Complete step 1 in Letter Quest Description: In the maple forest located south of the Phoenix Valley, there is a group of bandits that always rob the nearby villages. When you find the bandits, kill at least 100 of them, and find their tomb robbing logs, pages 1-7. When you bring it back to General Pei, you will receive a grand prize and prove your strength to General Pei! Rewards: 6500 exp, +2 Charm, 20 Gold and moon staff. 'the Trolls ' Rank A Kill 100 Trolls Reward: 15000 exp, 5 gold, fame, Blade 'Gathering Rank A Collect 10 Poisonous Water Sacs Reward: 9000 exp, 10 gold, fame, Steel Wrist Guard Tigermen Rank A Quest Description: Head towards the southern forests and look for the orcs’ brethren - Tigermen’s camp and kill 1000 Tigermen before reporting back to Beast Tamer Dalin. When executing the mission, do exercise great caution as the Tigermen are incomparably vicious and possess great might; a misstep could cost you your life. Hundreds of adventurers had already lost their lives from their sharp claws. Reward: 19000, 50 gold, fame Boar Hunt ' Rank B Kill Boar Prince – Qiu Fu and bring his corpse back Reward: 14000, 10 gold, fame 'Dark Dwarves Rank A Quest Description: Head forth to Fire Stone Canyon and kill at least 2000 Dark Dwarves. On top of that, you must exterminate one or more dark dwarf leader. Great caution should be exercised since Dark Dwarves are blessed with innate magical talent and they are incomparably greedy and savage. Once caught by them, even if you possess thousands of lives, you will end up getting killed by them. Thus, just before they grab hold of you, it would be best to free your worries by stabbing yourself. Reward: 50000 exp, 100 gold, 3 charm, fame, Fire Cloak Tomb Imps ' Rank A Quest Description: Enter the Dragon’s Tomb and kill 1,000 Tomb Imps and bring 100 imp skulls to the tomb’s guardian, Karl. Upon completion, you will gain a huge experience reward. But you must be careful of these cruel and murderous imps. Perhaps, you’ll be one of the corpses stolen by these demons. Reward:32000 exp, 10 gold, fame, Tomb Shin Guards 'Mystery Beetles Kill 1000 (lvl 47 elite) Mystery Beetles Dark Tome (S-Tier quest) Details: Head southeast toward the sea region there and search for the “Cave of Despair”. After passing through that long cave, you will arrive at the “Shrine of Despair”. In the innermost part of the Shrine of Despair, you will find the undead archmage “Locus”. Use the dark tome to seal Locus to receive the “Ring of Locus”. Only people with the “Ring of Locus” can enter the secret chamber within the Shrine of Despair. In the secret chamber you will be able to learn the A-rank skill Reflect! Tomb Rank A Requires 2000 Attack to enter the Tomb. Rank S Retrieve the Princess’ Soul Barbarians Barren Hills ' Rank SS Stage 1 Quest information: First, in Fan Shu City, look for a man named Ran Lin, one of Ran Min’s descendants. He is one of Fan Shu City’s storytellers. Learn from him the exact location of Hero Ran Min’s crypt, and then search for it in the Five Barbarians Barren Hills. Then, in Ba Huang City, find a blacksmith named Feng Ye. Have him build a giant key using the quest map. This will open the Emperor’s tomb. Only upon finishing these, one can take the true journey. Please bring your friends as death will always be around the corner. Stage 2 Quest Description: You have found the Emperor Ran Min’s head, but now you have to find his body to awaken his spirit! 'Antidote ' Rank A Kill the Di tribe soldiers to obtain 100 antidotes. Once you give the antidotes to the refined old man, you will receive a generous reward. Reward: 35 000 exp, 15 gold, fame in Fan Shu City '【Slay the Earth Dragon】(s-ranked) Quest Description: Follow Frost to find the place where the Undead Earth Dragon is imprisoned and kill him by yourself. You will then receive a generous reward. But please note that you have to kill the dragon on your own, otherwise you will lose the right to continue with the quest. Dragon’s Temple (SSS-rank) Mission contents: When Karl opens the seal, all will be revealed! You must find accomplices strong enough to complete this mission. This quest allows a maximum of 9 additional players, and the minimum level requirement is Lv 50! Category:Destiny